Into the Past
by wildchild1334
Summary: So, Endymion did what any selfrespecting prince would do in his situation. “MOMMY!” he yelled while running into the palace to find his mother, Jadeite trailing not too far behind him.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new generals and senshi fic!

The generals and the senshi are married in the present though. I know it seems like they are way too young, but come on people! They are soul mates and have been together in past lives and their in love!

Review please!

Also Mina is going to be turning 20 or 17, depending on which era she is in.

AND

The Silver Millennium was destroyed on Mina's 20th b-day.

Present 

(Kunzite) Kevin/ Kev- 24 MARRIED (Minara) Mina/ Meens-19 (almost 20)

(Endymion) Darien/ Dare- 23 MARRIED (Serenity) Serena/ Sere- 19

(Jadeite) Jason/ Jase- 24 MARRIED (Reianna) Raye/ Pyro- 20

(Nephrite) Nathan/ Nathe-24 MARRIED (Litara) Lita/ Leets- 20

(Zoicite) Zachary/ Zach- 23 MARRIED (Amilia) Amy/ Ames-19

Silver Millennium 

Prince Kunzite of the North-21 Princess Minara of Venus-16 (almost 17)

Prince Endymion of all the Earth-20 Princess Serenity of the Moon - 16

Prince Jadeite of the West-21 Princess Reianna of Mars-17

Prince Nephrite of the South-21 Princess Litara of Jupiter- 17

Prince Zoicite of the East-20 Princess Amilia of Mercury-16

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Watch the pole, you idiot!" Kevin yelled from the passenger seat as Darien nearly crashed the car into a street light pole. "That's it! You're too distracted for some god forsaken reason. I'm driving. Pull over," he growled.

"Wow, someone's head is in the gutter tonight," Jason commented from the back seat as Darien pulled over to let Kevin drive. Nathan and Zachary nodded their heads in agreement.

"I can't explain it, but something seems wrong. It's like something is going to happen soon…something big…" Darien trailed off as he got out of the driver's seat and into the passenger's seat.

"I agree," Zach stated. "I thought it was just my imagination. I don't know how or why, but I do believe something is going to happen."

As soon as Kevin got in the car and turned at the stop sign, his cell phone rang.

"Can one of you guys get that?" he asked because he had left his cell in his jacket, which was also in the back seat.

"Sure," replied Jason cheerily.

He flipped open the cell, "Hello, you have reached Kevin's cell phone. He is busy at the moment, as he is driving us four lazy idiots to get home from a concert and he will be temporarily unavailable as he wishes not to be disturbed when he is with the four most…"

Jason was cut off by the sound of a familiar laughter…that also sounded a little on the tipsy side.

"How can you say all of that in one breath?" Mina asked slowly into the telephone receiver.

"Mina, is that you?" Jason asked with concern.

"No it's the Easter Bunny. Of course it's me," she stated slowly again.

"Mina what happened? Why do you sound like your drunk?" Jason demanded.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kevin instantly perked up at the sound of his wife's name. Also the fact it had the word drunk in the same sentence.

"She's what!" he yelled.

"Shut-up!" Nathan whispered.

Jason held up his hand in a gesture for them to be silent.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Mina?" Jason asked into the cell, again, "What happened?"

"I'm not drunk…I'm sick, you idiot!" she screamed at him.

"Oowwww, my head…that hurt!" she whined into the phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shejust feels sick," Jason told the guys.

Kevin visibly relaxed.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," replied Jason.

"What's wrong, Mina?" Jason asked into the receiver.

"I just feel really light-headed. I'm fine…But can one of you pick me up? I walked to the arcade and then I was going to Sere and Dare's house because we were going to watch a movie. I don't think I'm…" she trailed off as a dizzy spell hit her.

"We'll be there in two minutes." Jason said.

"Thanks…I owe you one…" Mina replied.

"No problem, just stay at the arcade, Meens. Do you want us to take you to the doctor's too?"

"No don't worry about it. I just need some rest. I haven't been sleeping too well. I've just been having a bad feeling lately. Just hurry up."

"Alright, love you bye." Jason replied.

"Love ya, bye."

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - -

"Guys, Mina's sick. She said that she's been feeling really light-headed and that she hasn't been sleeping. She also said that she has had a bad feeling lately," Jason informed the others.

He heard Kevin sigh as he turned the car around and started to drive to the arcade.

"She hasn't been herself lately. I don't know what it is, damnit! It's driving me crazy though. She has barley said 10 words to me for the last week!" Kevin confessed.

Kevin sighed, "I just don't know what to do or how to help her."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out," Zach reassured his friend with a smile.

Kevin returned the smile half-heartedly.

"I hope you're right. Who wants to drive after I get Mina? She'll have to sit on my lap beacause there arent enough seats in the car," he asked.

"I'll do it," Darien said.

"What?" he asked as everyone looked at him like he crazy.

"I don't think he likes us anymore. I think he secretly hates us and is trying to kill us with his sorry excuse for driving," Jadeite voiced everyone's thoughts.

"I agree," Nathan said.

Darien just rolled his eyes as they pulled into the parking-lot of the Crown Arcade.

"Fine, but if you kill me, I'm coming back to haunt you," Kevin said as he got out of the car to get Mina.

Darien just laughed. "Go get your princess and get your ass back here, I want to get home sometime tonight!"

Kevin chuckled as he went inside the arcade.

He instantly saw Mina at one of the booths. She had her i-Pod on and was looking extremely pale. She was almost asleep, too.

He walked up to her and slid into the other side of the booth. When she didn't look up or even acknowledge his presence, he pulled out the plug for her earphones.

"What the..." she looked up and saw Kevin there.

"Hey," he said

"Hey, yourself," she whispered back.

"So want to tell me what's wrong? Or are you going to make me suffer by not even talking to me anymore?" he asked rather bluntly.

She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry." She started to say.

She looked back up at his face and was touched by all the love that shone from his eyes. Not to mention the pure love vibes he was currently emitting. She should know, after all, she WAS the goddess of love.

"I just…well…I mean…" she sighed.

"How could you just forgive me so easily? I mean why don't you hate me for what I did? Why do you still love me? I haven't thought of this until about a week ago! But when you and the other generals were resurrected, you acted like you were the ones to commit this horrible sin! Not us senshi! We were the ones to kill you! Our husbands, our soul mates! We had a choice, you four on the other hand were brainwashed! You didn't have a choice! We-" her tirade was cut short as Kevin started laughing.

Laughing!

Here she was, trying to tell him what has been bothering her, and he goes and LAUGHS!

How dare he!

"Mina, sweetie, you did what you had to do. It's all in the past anyways. And we were the ones who made the mistake. We let Beryl poison our minds. What I don't get is that you all managed to forgive us after everything. And why are you bringing this up now?" Kevin asked curiosly.

Mina didn't answer. She just stared at the moon through the window and siged.

Suddenly realization dawned on Kevin.

Mina was going to be 20 in 5 days.

The Silver Millenium was destroyed on Mina's birthday.

Not just any birthday.

Her 20th.

"Oh, Mina, you should have told me that it still bothered you," Kevin said as he went around to her side of the booth.

"I know," she said "I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes.

Kevin just smile and gave her a deep kiss.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's get you home so you can get to bed," he said as he lifted her bridal style and carried her out the door and into the car, where the others waited impatiently. On the way her laughter was carried throughout the wind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tell me what you think, review!

-wildchil1334


	2. Into the black hole

Jason is also Mina's older brother in the present!

That's why he said love you, bye at the end of the conversation!

4 days till Mina's birthday!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - ---

"No way!"

"He seriously did that?"

"Can you say ewwwww?"

"What did Jason do about it?"

Raye shrugged. "He just walked up to him and punched him in the face. I'm sure the guy has at least a black eye and a broken nose. Oh, and he was like, 'if you ever come near my **wife** again, I will kill you,' or something like that."

Mina sighed. "Oh, that's so sweet! In a weirdly annoying, possessive kind of way."

"I still can't believe he did that!" Serena said.

"I know!" Amy agreed.

"Look on the bright side, at least it wasn't Nathan or Kevin," Lita giggled.

"I know, they would have torn him limb from limb if that happened to you or Mina," Amy answered.

All of a sudden, Serena's communicator went off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Moon here. Where to?"

"Hey, Sere. We need you girls to come to the park. How fast can you get there?" he asked.

"In two minutes. What's wrong though? We haven't had an attack for years!" she exclaimed.

"We think we've may have found a black hole or something. We also need Amy's computer to help out."

"That's weird. We'll be right there," she said as she switched the communicator off.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -

"Guys, you heard the man, let's go!" Serena said as she took out her transformation broach.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Mina yelled. She completed the phrase with a mock salute and a giggle.

Serena just rolled her eyes. She was happy though. It had been a daysince they had the old Mina back.Serena had missed her terribly while Mina was depressed. Everyone had. No one knew what happened, but Mina was just back to her old self. No one was complaining though.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Raye stated as we transformed.

"Mars Cosmos Power!"

"Venus Cosmos Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmos Power!"

"Mercury Cosmos Power!"

"Moon Cosmos Power!"

It was quite a shock when the senshi discovered that they could pass the eternal level after the defeat of Galaxia. It was also quite a shock when they found out that they were just as powerful as Cosmos Sailor Moon, and that they had their own crystals.

The senshi's fuku was the same as Cosmos Sailor Moon's was. The only difference was the colors.Wherever Cosmos Sailor Moon had gold and silver, the senshi had their respective colors, the edges of their wings were tipped their respective colors, too. We can't forget the hair and eye colors either...

Cosmos Sailor Venus giggled as she twirled a piece of ORANGE hair around her fingers. She lifted her head and focused her now golden pupil orange eyes to look at everyone.

"I still can't get over this," Cosmos Sailor Mars said as she played with her RED hair. She could only imagine what red eyes looked like

"I know," Cosmos Sailor Jupiter said, eyeing her now green hair.

"What are you complaining about? At least you and Amy still have the same colored and normal eyes!" Cosmos Sailor Moon whined.

Cosmos Sailor Mercury sighed, "Come one you guys. Let's go," she said as she teleported to the park.

Everyone else followed Mercury's example and teleported to the entrance of the park.

"Serena, by any chance did you ask what part of the park we were supposed to go to?" Amy asked as they all powered down.

"ummmmmmm……..no comment," Serena said guiltily.

"Don't worry. I can sense something over by the swings. I'm sure that's where they are," Raye stated as she started walking over to the swings.

"Holy crap! What is that!" Lita asked as they got to the swings, where indeed, there was a big black hole in the air.

"Just what we're trying to figure out, love," Nathan said as he went to wrap his arms around Lita's waist. "Do you have any ides about it?" she asked as she leaned back into him. "None at all."

"Damn, its cold out for summer," Mina complained.

Kevin chuckled and hugged her from behind. "You're the smart one who wore a mini skirt, stilettos, and a tank top to the park at 12 o'clock at night, sweetie," he mumbled into her hair.

"Yea….well…. oh whatever!" she grumbled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You better put that away or I won't be held responsible for my actions," Kevin warned.

"Men! All they can think about is-" Kevin rolled his eyes as he spun Mina around and gave her a passionate kiss that sent her head spinning. Her hands immediately went to wrap around his neck while his roamed the small of her back and waist.

"What was that you were saying, now?" Kevin asked raising an eyebrow, his arms still around her waist.

Mina just looked at him dumb-founded. "Huh?" she asked smartly.

'_Mission accomplished.'_ Kevin thought while he chuckled at her.

Mina just shrugged and buried her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. Kevin responded by pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms tighter around her. He smiled down at her, even though she couldn't see him. "You okay, love?" he asked.

"Yup…just tired…can we leave now?" the last part ended in a wail.

Kevin was about to respond when Amy's Mercury computer started being.

"Guys, I can't get a read on it. We're going to have to go through it." Amy said quietly. "I know it's safe, but the problem is I just don't know what it is or what to expect." She sighed after she said that.

"What do you guys think? I say we go for it. If worst comes to worst, we could just teleport out of there," Zach said eyeing the portal.

"I'm in. What about you guys," Mina said from her position in Kevin's arms.

Everyone voiced their agreement.

"So this is it then…Senshi power up to eternal level. We don't want to waste the extra energy it takesfrom turning into cosmos. And the eternal form is still very strong. After all, we weren't supposed to pass the super level," Mina said as she got out her eternal wand from her subspace pocket.

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

The generals and Darien watched on in appreciation through all the flashing lights and elements swirl around their wives. Not to mention they got quite a good show…

"Are you perverts going to stand their all day guaking at us or are you going to transform, or whatever you call it, so we can leave?" asked a very impatient Eternal Sailor Mars.

"That's my wife," Jason grinned as he turned into General/Prince Jadeite.

The others rolled their eyes as they transformed.

"Ready?" Mercury asked as she grabbed Zoicite's hand in a death grip.

"Yup, yup, yup!" Venus said cheerily as she looped her arm through Kunzite's.

Kunzite just rolled his eyes at her.

"Let's go," Jupiter said as she dragged Nephrite into the black hole by his uniform sleeve.

Moon giggled at that and grabbed Tuxedo Mask's hand as they walked throught it together.

Mars just demanded to be let down when Jadeite grabbed her waist from behind and carried her bridal style into the hole.

The rest of the senshi and generals followed their lead.

They all went into the black hole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

ooooooooohhhhh whats gunna happen!

Read and find out lol

Review!

-wildchild1334


	3. we're in the what!

Into the Past

In the what!

Yay! Chapter 3!

REVIEW!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Moon Kingdom- past**

"But mo-ther!" 16 year old Princess Serenity of the Moon protested.

"Do we really have to go!" 16 (almost 17) year old Princess Minara of Venus pleaded trying to help her cousin out.

"Please!" Princess Reianna or Mars asked as she and the four other princesses gave the 10 kings and queens of the inner planets the infamous "you-know-you-wanna-do-it-my-way" puppy-dog look.

Queen Venus, Michelle or Mich to her friends, sighed as she leaned back against her husband. She ran a perfectly manicured hand through her gorgeous blonde hair as she addressed her sister. "Serenity do they really have to go?" she questioned aloud as she looked to her younger sister.

Serenity smirked. _'Trust me, Mich. I know what I'm doing.' _She said telepathically to her sister.

'_All right, I trust you.'_ Mich sent back.

'_Good. I will be in need of your wonderful match-making abilities though'_

'_I like the way you think, sister-dear.'_

Michelle flashed Serenity a grin.

Aloud, "I'm sorry Venus, but I'm afraid they do. However the reason as to why they have to go is confidential. It's strictly between the Earth Queen and myself." Serenity said calmly, biting back a smile at her daughter's and god-daughter's (senshi) groans.

"This discussion is over. No arguments. Now, go pack your bags. We will be on Earth for a good month or two," King Mars said.

This said, the princess stopped protesting and went to pack their bags. You did not want to defy the King of Mars! He stood at about 6'7'' and with muscules that could easily crush anything in their path. Also King Mars wasn't known as the King of War for no reason…

**Earth Kingdom- past**

"Yo, Endy! Is it true? Please, lord oh please; tell me it's not true!" Jadeite, Prince of the West called out desperately to the crown prince of Earth.

"What's true?" Endy, or Endymion asked looking up from his book.

"That 'they' are coming!" the phrase was complete with a look of horror.

"Who do you-" Endymion trailed off as he realized who Jadeite was talking about…. "You don't mean…? Do you?" he asked in terror.

Jadeite nodded his head slowly.

So, Endymion did what any self-respecting prince would do in his situation. "MOMMY!" he yelled while running into the palace to find his mother, with Jadeite trailing not too far behind him.

**Meanwhile, in the Throne Room…**

Queen Rose of Earth snickered when she heard her son's heart stopping call for help. "I guess he found out, Damien," she said while as she turned to look at her husband.

"Well, its too late to do anything about it now…they'll be here any moment," Damien replied with a chuckle.

The king and queen of Earth were quite the couple. Rose had waist length curly brown hair, with gorgeous blue eyes. She had a figure any girl would envy and a not to short or tall height of 5'5''. The king of Earth had midnight black hair with startling green eyes. He had a tall and powerful figure, but also possessed a charm that made any women week in the knees.

"Mother! I demand to know what you think you're doing!" Endymion demanded as he and his four best friends and protectors entered the throne room.

"Really, Auntie Rose! How could you do this to us? I thought we were your favorite god-sons! I would expect something like this from Uncle Damien but not from you!" Zoicite wailed. Actually wailed. It was all Rose and Damien could do to not crack up at the sight of a much feared prince and general wailing

"Aunt Rose, how long will they be here?" Kunzite asked with a long-suffering look.

"About one to two months, Kunzite. I've heard the princesses have really blossomed. Their beauty is raved about from everyone, peasant to royalty. By the way-" Rose was cut off as a blinding light flashed right in the throne room.

Out of the light stepped ten female figures. When the light cleared, the five princes of Earth jaws dropped in shock while the King and Queen smirked. The ten women were gorgeous! Each varying in height, colors, and ages.

'_Score'_ the five princes sinuously thought.

"Good evening, your majesties. I hope we didn't intrude," a musical voice came from one of the younger women as she did a flawless curtsy. As she bent down, her long blonde locks swept the floor. When she stood back up, they got a chance to study her. She had a figure to die for and big innocent cerulean blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was also partly held back with a red ribbon. Kunzite was shell-shocked when he recognized the gorgeous blonde. "No way! It can't be…" he whispered to himself.

His worst fears came to life as she introduced herself.

"My name is Minara, the Princess of Venus…"

He tuned out the rest of her speech, assuming that she was reintroducing them to the other princesses and the queens of the inner planets. Which she was. Just as he was ready to die of boredom, another blinding light appeared in the middle of the throne room.

Ten figures stepped out of this light also. However, five were very curvaceous and quite obviously female figures. The other five were all very tall and muscular men. The shortest had to be at least 6'3''

"What the hell…" one of the figures trailed off as he noticed other people in the room.

"Holy shit! You look like me!" a surprised Jadeite ruined the moment by pointing to one of the figures as the light cleared.

Jason's eyes widened in shock as he realized something….

He had one good phrase to sum everything up.

"Fuck a duck…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

oooooooooooohhhh whats gunna happen!

Review!

-wildchild1334


End file.
